Blind Obsession
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer has been feeling down lately, which his friends notice. So, Selphie decides to take it upon herself to set him up with someone. But, neither of them know that this could turn out badly when this 'blind date' turns into an obsession for the other man. Eventual SeiferxSquall, Yaoi, M/M, Rated: M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do Not, nor have I ever owned Final Fantasy.

**Pairings:** Eventual SeiferxSquall

**Rated:** M – for sex, violence and language

**Warnings:** This will be a yaoi, shounen ai, boy love, het, will have language, Non-con, dub-con. I guess this is kind of Au-ish, but it's still inside Garden. The sex and violence wont be until later. OOC-ness

**Summary:** Seifer has been feeling down lately, which his friends notice. So, Selphie decides to take it upon herself to set him up with someone. But, neither of them know that this could turn out badly when this 'blind date' turns into an obsession for the other man.

**A/N:** Well, I had this one way, but then decided to change it. I think this really does sound better. You ever heard of blind dates going bad? Well, this is like that...

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**..::Blind Obsession::..**

***Chapter 1***

"Seifer?"

He blinked. "Oh, hey, messenger girl," he nodded to her, sighing.

She smiled and sat down beside the blond, who looked questionably at her. "Soo, how'd your date go last night?" she asked, beaming at him.

He shrugged.

"Oh, come on! I wanna know," Selphie grinned, hoping to get some details.

"Hmm," he hummed, not giving the girl an answer.

"Seifer!"

"What?" he growled, aanoyed.

"I wanna know how it went. You seemed happy."

"Why're you so nosy," he wondered, frowning.

She sighed. "Please tell me."

The bigger blond relented, seeing as she wasn't going away any time soon. "I didn't like him."

"What!" That shocked her. When he was going out last night, he seemed happy. "Why?"

Seifer never liked to talk about his personal life to anyone. Especially Selphie. She had the tendency to blurt everything she heard. "Just wasn't for me." Truth was, the date was at total waste of his time. The guy turned out to be a dud. They hadn't spoke more than a few words to each other, and Seifer just got bored. Hell, he got more out of Leonhart than his date.

"Oh," she frowned, which looked out of place on the brunette girls' face, seeing as she was always hyper. "I see," she said, then sighed. She honestly thought that Seifer had a good time. Well, she hadn't spoken to him since yesterday.

"Yeah," he said. "So, can you let me eat me food in peace now?" He gave a sigh and went back to his food.

She bit her lip in thought. This would be the third date that Seifer's been on this week and, every time, it always ended bad. She didn't understand it, either. Seifer was a very attractive man, who should be able to get anyone he wanted. Well, when he'd gotten let back in Garden, she could see a difference in the blond man. He just wasn't like he use to be. He use to have fun.

"Ah, well," she suddenly brightened up, hoping to lighten his mood a little. "There's always next time!"

Seifer nodded distractedly, not really paying attention to her. He just wanted to eat, then maybe challenge Squall to a spar later. It wasn't like he had any other plans tonight, anyway. "I guess..."

Zell came over and plopped down, sighing. He had a plate full of hot dogs and started scarfing them down.

"What's the matter, Zell?" Selphie asked, curious as to why he seemed to be down in the dumps.

The martial artist started talking with his mouth full. "Welf, you 'member that girf—"

"Zell! Swallow your food first," she made a disgusted face at him.

He did. "Well, you remember that girl I went out with last night?"

They both nodded in confirmation. "What, did she slap you for grabbing her breast?" Seifer smirked.

"That was one time!" Zell cried "I was falling over in my seat! And... and it was right there in front of me. It was an accident." He glared at the other man.

"Uh huh," Selphie grinned at him. "Whatever you say, Zelly."

Zell sulked and crossed his arms. "It's true. But, that wasn't what I was going to say..." He gave the taller man, who just had that damn smirk on his face a look for interrupting him.

"Sorry. Go ahead and continue," she told him.

"Okay. Well, anyway, it started out alright, I guess," he shrugged. "But, then she opened her mouth."

They all gave him a look.

"She wouldn't shut up," he told them with a sigh.

"Hm, sounds like someone else I know..." The gunblader gave him a smirk, making Zell growl at him.

"Hey, I do not talk that much... do I?"

"Well—"

"Shut up, Seifer." Zell just huffed and ate some more of his hot dogs. "Hey, you had a date last night, too? How'd that go?"

"It didn't work out," was the only answer he supplied the chicken with. He didn't want to talk about his love life, or lack of. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but it was a sore spot for him.

"Oh," was all the was said about that.

"I know! Why don't I set up your next date?" the brunette girl chirped, grinning.

Both men gave her a look, causing her to frown. "What? I can choose good dates."

"Uh huh," Zell said. "Remember that one time you set me up with this girl?"

Selphie shrank back a little. "That was one mistake," she defended herself.

"Selphie, it was more than a little mistake. That girl became obsessed with me."

Seifer laughed at that, finding it amusing.

"I'm so happy that my failed love life is amusing to you," he glared.

"Aw, let me do it. I'll find you somebody good this time. It'll be different this time."

"I don't know, Sel," he sent her a disbelieving look. "Why are you so obsessed with playing matchmaker all of a sudden?"

"Well, I don't have anything else to do. Plus, I think it will be fun!" She started listing off possible candidates in her head.

Seifer rolled his eyes. She was already in her planning mode. He wondered if he could get himself out it, then thought better of it, because, knowing Selphie, she'd bug him all day until he agreed. And, she was quite stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Seifer, what's your type?"

He ran a hand through his golden hair. "I don't know... brunets? I like 'em shorter than me, too."

She nodded, jotting this down in her memory since she didn't have a pen or paper on her. "All right." She was going to have some fun with this. "Zell?" she asked him next.

"Oh, uh... blondes. I don't want her taller than me. Quiet and shy type, I guess," he finished, frowning at the looks he was receiving.

"Okay," the brunette said with a nod. "I better get started on this then."

Both men sighed, both regretting ever agreeing to this.

Seifer stood up and stretched his long legs. "I'm gonna go see if puberty boy's up for a spar."

"Alright. Later, man," the tattooed blond gave a nod as Seifer walked out of the cafeteria.

"Poor Seifer. He's been down lately," she said once he was gone.

"I know," the man beside her agreed. "He's not the same as he use to be. I mean, he's still an asshole, but a lot less than before." Which was true; he even called Zell by his name more often the before. It was weird to not be called chicken wuss. He actually kind of missed the old Seifer.

"Mm, I'm gonna go," he announced, standing. "I'll talk to ya later, Selphie," he gave her a smile and trotted off.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Squall noticed the blond mans' moves when they were having their spar. They were lacking in effectiveness. He barely landed a hit on Squall. And, his dodges were choppy. Seifer was much better than this, Squall knew. So, something seemed to be going on with his blond friend.

Seifer huffed and wiped sweat off of his brow, frowning. "Dammit," he swore. He sheathed his gunblade and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Squall asked, coming to stand next to him.

"M'fine," he shrugged.

"Hn," the brunet grunted, starring at him.

"What?" he asked, seeing Squall's look. He sighed again, finally regaining his breathing.

Squall shrugged. "I heard your date didn't go well last night."

"Yeah, so? He was worse than you, Squally boy."

At that, Squall glared, causing the taller man to chuckled. "Seriously, he wouldn't talk. I was bored out of my mind."

His glare softened, and he smiled slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Seifer caught it. He could read the brunet's facial expressions well. Squall wouldn't show it, but he was relieved that his date hadn't worked out. He was never one to say what he was feeling and thinking, though, so he kept that bit to himself. Though he, like the rest of his friends, had noticed a change it Seifer. He seemed more down. He wouldn't let them in.

He just kept himself distant from the rest of them. Granted, he did talk to Squall more, he still wouldn't tell him what was going on, and it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"And now," Seifer was saying, tarring Squall away from his inner thoughts. "Selphie is setting me up on a blind date with someone."

Squall knew he must of looked shocked, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face. "Oh..." He winced.

"Yeah," the other man rolled his eyes.

"Did she say who?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "That's why it's a blind date, Squally boy."

Squall knew what he was feeling, and he didn't like it at all.

"When is the blind date?"

"She didn't say yet..." Suddenly, he smirked. "If you want, I can have her set you up on one, too."

Squall made a face. "No... I don't think so."

Seifer chuckled at Squall's look. "Well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Later, man," he patted the other gunblader on the shoulder and walked out of the training center, leaving Squall to his thoughts.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Was it good? I had to keep rewriting this. It was hard, but I finally found a way that sounded good to me. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do Not, nor have I ever owned Final Fantasy.

**Pairings:** SeiferxSquall (other pairings)

**Rated:** M – for sex, violence, and language

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi, shounen ai, boy love, het, will have language, Non-con, dub-con. I guess this is kind of Au-ish, but it's still inside Garden. The sex and violence wont be until later. OOC-ness

**Summary:** Seifer has been feeling down lately, which his friends notice. So, Selphie decides to take it upon herself to set him up with someone. But, neither of them know that this could turn out badly when this 'blind date' turns into an obsession for the other man.

**A/N:** Thanks to my first reviewer, **Good Ol' Fashion Cola. **I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! :)

Okay, this took me all day, but I finally finished this chapter. I had to keep deleting it and rewriting it, though. ***Sigh***

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**..::Blind Obsession::..**

***Chapter 2***

"Hey, Seifer!" Selphie called out to him, spotting him standing alone in the hallway. She had been looking for a perfect date for the blond, and she had finally found one for him.

He looked up and sighed when he saw Selphie bounding towards him, grinning.

"I finally found a date for you!" she announced happily, still with the same smile on her face.

"Oh?" he said, but his voice was anything but interested.

"Oh, come on," she sighed. "I think you'll like this one. In fact, he sure seemed eager when I mentioned your name."

That caused him to blink, bewildered. Someone was actually eager to go out with him? That was a shock to Seifer. "Really?" he asked, the shock was apparent in his voice, and Selphie knew it.

"Yep!" she nodded, confirming what she had said. "I set your date up for tonight."

"Okay," Seifer said, sighing. "Where?"

"The restaurant In Balamb." Seifer knew exactly where it was at, so there wasn't a need to ask her where. "There's already a reservation there for you."

"Alright," the blond nodded. Then, he said, "Ain't like I got anything better to do, anyway."

"Oh, Seif. I think you'll have a good time," she beamed at him, obviously happy with her choice in a date for the tall man.

"Yeah... right..." he sighed again, wondering if anything would come out of this date, at all. Well, considering his last few dates, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Don't be like that," she admonished him, hitting his arm playfully.

He did smile slightly then, just a little curve of his lips. "Okay, okay," he rolled his eyes. "So, he seemed eager, huh?"

"Sure!" was her reply.

Seifer thought about it; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then again, with Seifers' luck lately, it was anybody's guess as to how this date would turn out. And besides that, this guy seemed to genuinely interested in him, so Seifer wasn't going to complain.

"What's his name?"

She grinned, a gleam in her eyes. "You'll find out when you go and see him."

This brought another sigh from the blond. "All right," he relented, seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of the girl.

"Oh! Have you seen Zell?" Selphie suddenly changed subject, eyes wide. It was like she forgot about him for a moment. She hadn't. She had just spent more time on Seifers' date. She was trying to get Seifes' mood to lighten instead of being down all the time.

"I think he's in the training center. At least, that's what he told me," Seifer answered, nodding in that exact direction.

"Thanks! Well, I gotta go. Make sure you meet your date at seven."

"Yeah..." his voice trailed off as Selphie sped off in the direction of the training center, then sighed. He was doing a lot of sighing lately. He really didn't want to go, but if he didn't want Selphie on his case, he figured it was best to just go and get it over with. Even so, he was mildly intrigued as to who she set him up with. He shook his head, mind going over the possibilities as to whom his date could be. Not only that, but what made Seifer even more curious; this guy was actually interested. No, not just interested, but eager.

He hadn't had the best of luck lately, but maybe, just maybe, this date will turn out better than his previous ones. Seifer scoffed. Luck was an understatement.

"Seifer?"

Seifer broke away from his thoughts, looking at Squall. "Ah, Squally boy."

"I just ran into Selphie." he started. "Actually, more like she ran into me." he winced and rubbed his shoulder. Seifer chuckled. "She said you have a date tonight?"

This elicited a sigh from the taller man. "Yeah..."

"You don't seem happy," Squall noted, frowning.

The other man just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how he was feeling about this. "I don't really know."

"Hn," the brunet nodded.

"Hm," Seifer suddenly smirked. "Aw, is Squally concerned about me?"

Squall glared at him for that. He always had to say something to get under his skin. Seifer knew how much he hated these name he called him. Squall thought he did it just to annoy him, knowing how much he hated it.

"No," he denied, though it was a blatant lie, and he was pretty sure Seifer could read right through him. Squall had never been a very good liar.

"Sure," the scarred blond smirked wider. "I know you are..."

"Bastard," Squall growled at him, causing him to chuckle. He had a nice laugh, Squall realized, he should do it more often. In fact, he really hadn't heard Seifer laugh like that in a while.

He stopped his chuckling. Teasing Squall was fun for Seifer. He had always done so. But, recently, he hadn't been doing much of anything. He knew his new change was noticeable, too. All his friends knew that he had changed. It wasn't hard to see.

"Whatever."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know. I guess I'm kinda lookin' forward to it."

This caused the brunet to frown. "You are?"

"Yeah... I'm curious about what he's like," Seifer explained, seeing the questioning look Squall was giving him. "Selphie said he was eager, so..."

"Eager?" Squall blinked.

"Yes. That's what she said, anyway," the bigger man shrugged.

Squall didn't know if being eager was a good thing or not. "Oh..." Wow, Squall was coming up with some good responses.

"I wonder who she got for Dincht."

The other man shrugged. "Don't know."

"Maybe it'll be just like his one before last."

At this, Squall smirked. Oh, he remember that. Zell had a big red mark on his cheek for a while. It was funny.

Seifer also chuckled, finding anything Zell related amusing.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"Zell," Seifer was the one who answered, ceasing his chuckles.

"Oh, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Hm," Quistis eyed the two boys. "I heard you have a date tonight, Seifer," she mentioned, looking curious.

Seifer was getting tired of them bringing it up. It wasn't that big of a deal. Was it? So he had a date, so what? It wasn't unheard of. "Yes, Quistis. I do. Selphie set me up."

She nodded. "That's what she said.," she smiled. "She seemed pretty happy about it."

"I'm sure she was. She was the one who wanted to set me up."

"Are you?" Quistis asked, looking strait at him.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I honestly don't really know. More like I'm curious." Seifer looked thoughtful for a moment, before he just shook his head. Neither of them noticed Squall's scowl.

"Well. It's good to see you going out," she told him. She hadn't seen Seifer go out as much, except for his three dates he had this week. Other than that, he mostly just stayed in, either cooped up inside his room or just around Squall or Zell. He did need to get out more. Seifer use to always go out, now he just liked to stay in.

"I guess..." he trailed off, sighing.

She just shook her head. "So, where did Selphie go off to, anyway?"

"She went to find Zell," Seifer replied, nodding in the direction she had went off to. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I wanted to speak with her. It can wait, though." She thought, then added, "Why was she looking for Zell?"

"Probably for his date."

"Oh. She set him up, too," the blond instructor sighed.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Oh, well. I'll just catch up with her later. It wasn't anything important," the woman said.

They were silent for a moment. "So, where are you having your date at?"

"In Balamb," was his only answer.

"Balamb?" Squall, who had been silent up until now, asked.

"Yes... why?"

"No reason," Squall said with a shake of his head, some chocolate locks falling in front of his gray blue eyes, which he just moved with an expert flick of his hand.

The blond woman smiled. "Well, I hope you have fun."

That got him to roll his eyes. "Yeah... sure."

She chuckled at his answer. Then, a sigh was heard.

"Hey, Zell."

"Hey, guys," he nodded to them.

"I take it Selphie found you?" the taller blond queried.

"Yeah... she has a date for me."

"Did she tell you who?" Squall spoke up.

"Nahh. She told me I'd find out later," Zell said, frowning. "I hope this one won't be like the last time," he grimaced just thinking about it.

"Late time?" Quistis inquired, genuinely curious.

"Oh, didn't I tell you about that? She would not, not matter what, shut up. She just kept babbling on and on..."

"Oh."

"I couldn't even get a word in. Hyne," he gave a long sigh.

"Hn. That sounds like—" Squall was cut off from a look from Zell.

"I do NOT talk all the fuckin' time!" he huffed, offended that another one of his friends thought he talked a lot. Seifer opened his mouth to make a remark, but Zell cut him off. "Shut up, Seifer."

He shut his mouth, smiling.

"I wasn't going to say that..."

"Sure," he snorted.

Quistis smiled at the antics of those boys. "Zell, where is Selphie now?"

"Oh, she was going to go ask Irvine something."

"Okay. Well, I'll just go find her then."

"Later Quisty," Seifer nodded to her.

Squall nodded, too, but didn't say anything, he eyes were on Seifer.

"See ya later." He watched her walk off.

"Well, this has been fun an' all, but I really should be getting ready for my date," Seifer spoke, regarding both of his friends.

"Yeah, okay," the martial artist said, nodding. "Later, man," he waved. They both watched the older man walk off. Zell looked at Squall when Seifer disappeared. "You know, I think you need to go out, too. I mean, you're always working or some shit like that."

Squall starred at him for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't want to go out with anyone."

"You sure, man? I mean, you haven't been out with anyone since Rinoa left." Rinoa had left about a year ago; it was a mutual decision to separate, seeing as their relationship wasn't going anywhere. They did remain friends, though, and often talked on the phone.

"I just don't want to." Which was mostly true. He had no desire to go out.

"Okay," Zell backed of the subject, seeing Squall really didn't wanna talk about it.

"Hn..."

"How do you think Seifers' date will go?" he questioned instead.

"I don't know," the gunbladist suddenly frowned, appearing thoughtful, which he would always do. Then, he just shrugged, trying to appear indifferent.

"I'm gonna head off now," the blond announced. "Mine's for tonight, too."

Squall nodded and then he walked off.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**Authors' note: **Okay. Here's my second chapter. You know, I am enjoying writing this story. Even though I had trouble, quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. I tried to make it enjoyable. I hope I did all right. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.

I checked for any mistakes, but if there is any, feel free to let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do Not, nor have I ever owned Final Fantasy.

**Pairings:** SeiferxSquall (other pairings)

**Rated:** M – for sex, violence, and language

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi, shounen ai, boy love, het, will have language, Non-con, dub-con. I guess this is kind of Au-ish, but it's still inside Garden. The sex and violence wont be until later. OOC-ness

**Summary:** Seifer has been feeling down lately, which his friends notice. So, Selphie decides to take it upon herself to set him up with someone. But, neither of them know that this could turn out badly when this 'blind date' turns into an obsession for the other man.

**A/N:** Thanks to my two reviewers,** Riptor88 and Good Ol' Fashion Cola** Glad you're liking this so far! I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment to you. :) I really tired on this chapter.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**..::Blind Obsession::..**

***Chapter 3***

Seifer couldn't believe he was actually going through with this date that Selphie had fixed him up on. Well, on one hand, he was going on a date with someone, a man who was eager to go out with him, as Selphie said. That was what made him real curious. Who would be eager to go out with him? For as long as he ca remember, no one ever seemed interested in him. Sure, he had dated and all, but they never amounted to anything. Plus, the others' he went out with were boring, and neither ever showed a real interest in him.

So, he hadn't really dated all that often. Only a few times, actually. He was just tired of bad dates, boring dates, and men who he just wasn't interested in. He was really beginning to think that there was no point in it anymore. He was ready to just stop with the all the damn dating he'd been doing this last week. That was why Seifer had been down lately; he just didn't think there was a point anymore. In fact, his friends had noticed a change in him shortly after he arrived back in Balamb Garden.

He really had wanted to end it with his last date, but the hyper girl butted her nose in and just had to set him up. Oh, it was a nice gesture, sure, but he honestly had no real desire to go. Then, when he heard there was someone who was eager to go out with him, he was shocked, and more than a little curious as to whom this man was. After all, it wasn't often that someone was actually interested in him. And he figured that he had nothing left to lose, anyway

So, he sighed, getting ready to leave his dorm. It was a little early, but Seifer didn't mind. He had fixed his hair back, and he was wearing leather pants, which were a little too tight, but he liked them anyway. He was wearing a white tank top, which showed off his very nice muscular body. When he was done, he looked himself over in the mirror. Nodding, satisfied with what he saw, he left his room.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Selphie was glad that she had found a date for her blond friend, who had been down lately. She sincerely hoped that this would be good for him. She hated to see any of her friends down. She wanted him to have a good time tonight on his date, who was this guy she knew, who was from Galbadia. He was a pretty nice guy, too. Plus, he was very good looking. She thought he was a good match for the tall blond man.

"What are you doing, Selphie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to see Quistis looking at her quizzically. She simply smiled and replied, "Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering how Seifers' date will go tonight."

"Hm," Quistis nodded her head in agreement. When she had heard that Selphie had set Seifer up on a date, she was a little worried. After all, Seifer hadn't had the best of luck lately. And, all his other date, which weren't many, hadn't turned out well. She hoped this one would be different than the other dates the man had.

"Who did you set him up with?" she finally asked, sounding every bit the curious as she looked. She had been rather curious to know whom Selphie had set him up with.

At this, the hyper girl grinned. "Oh, just this guy I know. He's from Galbadia. When I mentioned Seifers' name to him, he jumped at the chance to go out with him. So, I set them up."

The blond instructor blinked. "Well, I hope they have a good time, then," she smiled at her bubbly friend, who smiled back at her. "How do you know him?"

"Oh, we met while I was in Galbadia. He was very nice," Selphie giggled. "He, Like Seifer, was having a problem in the dating area. So, I thought they made a good match."

Quistis nodded, looking thoughtful. "I see," she said, tapping her chin with an elegant finger.

"Yeah. So, when I found that out, I thought it would be good to set them up. I think they'll get along great!" She was really enthusiastic. "Hey, Squall!" Selphie called out, seeing the brunet walking their way. Most likely on the way to his office.

"Hn," Squall nodded his head to them.

"Hello, Squall," the blond woman smiled at her friend. "How are you?"

"Fine," was his one worded answer. He heard Selphie chuckle. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, wondering why they were just in the hallway, standing there, smiling.

"Nothin'," Selphie said.

Squall just gave her a skeptical look, as if he didn't believe her.

"We were just talking about Seifers' date," she finally told him.

Squall could feel his fists clench into fists at this news, but other than that, his face remained expressionless. "Hn."

"I was saying I think they'll have a great time tonight."

If Squall was anyone else, he would have showed how he felt about that. "..."

"What do you think of that, Squall?" Quistis butted in, starring at him.

"Huh?" Squall blinked. "Oh," he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, don't you think it's nice that Seifer's going out?" Quistis queried, tilting her head.

"...I guess..." he said after a short pause. He was never one to just blurt what he was feeling, so he remained silent. If Squall were honest with himself, and he usually was, he'd say he wasn't really happy about the fact Seifer had a date. Like hell he'd say anything, though. So, all he did was shake his head at them, sighing.

"Oh, come on, Squally! Seifer's been really down lately. I think he should have some fun," Selphie said, smiling.

Oh, Squall had noticed. Everyone noticed a change in the big bad bully, who wasn't himself anymore. He also knew Seifer was never one to open up and tell them if something is bothering him, either. He, like Squall, like to keep his feeling to himself. Not feeling the need to drag other people into their problems.

"I agree," said instructor Trepe, frowning.

"I hate seeing him so depressed. That isn't the Seifer we know. He always use to be so confident, now he just sits around all day, doing nothing."

Squall silently agreed with the overly hyper girl. It was weird that Seifer was down. It just didn't fit the other man well. Hell, they were all use to his snarky remarks, and his smirk. But, they hadn't seen any of that for quite a while. It did worry his friends, that was for sure.

"Hey, how do you think Zell's date's gonna go?"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Seifer made it to Balamb's restaurant a little earlier than he had planned, so he just waited around, sitting at his table, waiting for his date to arrive.

"I see you came," said a males voice from behind him, startling him. Looking up, Seifer came face to face with his date. He was, Seifer noted, just a little bit taller than Squall, more muscles, and he had red hair, which was slicked back, a couple stands falling in front of his face.

This guy was actually very good looking to Seifer. He had on a shirt that was just a little too tight. He had on hip hugging jeans. Seifers' first impression of this guy; he was really hot. Finally, Seifer found his voice. "Why wouldn't I?"

The other man shrugged, taking his seat across from his date, smiling at the gorgeous man his eyes landed on. Fuck. He'd never seen a more perfect site than Seifer Almasy. He saw Seifer smile back at him. "Oh, my name's Haven, by the way."

Haven," Seifer said, shaking his hand when he offered it to him. "Pleasure."

"Yes. Pleasure's all mine, Seifer," Haven said, giving him a smile.

Seifer only nodded. "So..."

Haven cleared his throat. "So, Selphie tells me that your dating life hasn't been going well."

"No, it hasn't," the blond shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't see why," the redhead commented. "I mean, you're gorgeous, Seifer. I don't see why you can't get a date."

Seifer blushed a little at his words, but hid it well. "Yeah. well, I don't know," he sighed. They ordered their food when the waitress came over.

They were silent as they began to eat their food. Well, this guy seemed okay to Seifer. Their conversation was just little things, and about how much they had in common as they said things that the other also liked. This date was already turning out better than his previous ones.

"So, what do you do?" Seifer asked after they had finished eating.

"I'm in Glabadia. I'm a SeeD there," he said.

"Do you like it?" was his next inquire.

"Actually, yeah. I do."

"Oh," he nodded. "Why'd you come on this date, Haven?"

"Because," the slightly smaller man started. "I know you, Seifer. I've wanted to meet with you."

This caused the handsome blond to blink, honestly startled by that. "Oh," was all he could say to that. Well, that wasn't what he was expecting, that was for sure.

"I've seen you around before, but I've never actually met you. I have wanted to, though." At this, he sent Seifer another smile. Seifer couldn't help smiling back. There was something different about this guy. Seifer didn't know what it was, but he was starting to like Haven. He seemed nice enough to Seifer. Not to mention that smile had his heart racing a bit.

"I see," was all the blond could manage. Then, regaining his voice, he asked, "Why didn't you ever talk to me back then?"

"Oh..." he paused, looking thoughtful. "I honestly don't know," he chuckled, which caused Seifer to chuckle as well. Oh, he wished he had. Seifer was turning out to be better than he thought. Not only was he gorgeous, but he was also a great conversation.

The waitress came over and Haven was the one to pay for dinner, much to Seifer's annoyance, but Haven just smiled and shook his head.

"Why'd you come on this date?" he retaliated with the same question.

"Well, at first it was because hyper girl set me up..." Then he looked at Haven. "Then I was curious about you."

"Oh, well, that's a good thing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied, grinning. "I actually had a good time tonight."

"So did I." He and Seifer got up from their seats and began walking back.

"So," the read head began. "I am going to see you again?"

"You want to?" Seifer asked, looking him in the eye.

"Oh, most definitely." Like hell he'd say no to seeing the sexy blond man again. He wasn't stupid, by any means.

"Then yeah. I don't see why not," the gunblader nodded. Then, he was caught by surprise when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He was too stunned to react at first. Then he slowly started respond to the unexpected kiss.

Haven broke this kiss, looking at Seifer with a smile on his handsome face.

"Well, that was... unexpected," Seifer said after a minute, still a little shocked, but mostly regained his composure. He wasn't upset about the kiss. He actually enjoyed it, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face.

"Well, goodnight, Seifer," Haven said.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you later?"

"You wanna go out again on Friday?"

Seifer blinked, then slowly nodded his blond head. "Okay." After that they parted ways. Haven had really enjoyed his time with Seifer, and he hated to see it end. But he knew it had to, He watched as Seifer walked away. He smiled to himself walked off, already thinking about his next date.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**A/N:** I have been working on this for a few days. I kept getting stuck after every few paragraphs. I am sorry if it's not that good. But I tried my hardest to have a good date. Anyway, I am done with this chapter. And, I hope you all will enjoy it. Any suggestions or ideas for the story are more than welcome, if anyone has any, I'd love to hear them. Please review. Let me know what you think.

Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


End file.
